


Rebellious

by shannyfish



Series: Summer of Supergirl 2016 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Family, Gen, Sisters, prompt, rebellious, super sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kara through the years getting into their own unique kind of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Summer of Supergirl Prompt: Here's to the Danvers sisters we should come with a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebellious Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place not long after Kara arrives on Earth.

"We shouldn't be doing this."   
  
"Come on, Kara!  It'll be fun!  Please?"   
  
And somehow Kara couldn't bring herself to argue with Alex.  She'd not been on Earth for long and even though Jeremiah and Eliza had told her not to use her powers, sometimes Kara needed an escape...flying was a good escape.  Following rules was important, but she knew at the same time that she and Alex didn't get a lot of time that didn't involve them being under the watchful gaze of Eliza and Jeremiah or school.  This was a chance for them to go out and be free...together.  As hard as being on Earth and in this new family was for Kara, it was also hard on Alex and she realized that.     
  
"We have to be quiet," Kara whispered.  "Jeremiah and Eliza can't know."   
  
"Deal," Alex said.   
  
Kara curiously watched Alex as she prepared the beds and after a moment, it looked like they were both asleep under their covers in their beds.  Blinking for a moment, she wondered if deception was something that Alex did often when it came to her parents.  Was this something that all Earth children did?  On Krypton, she'd never felt the need to rebel, manipulate, or deceive her parents…   
  
"Just in case," Alex seemed to explain as she motioned to the beds.  "They'll think we're asleep if they peek in to check on us."   
  
The two of them spent what felt like the entire night flying around.  They didn't go too far, but they saw the world differently than normal.  They laughed.  They talked.  In those moments, Kara finally felt what she thought it was like to have a true sister.  The Danvers were really pushing Alex to make Kara feel like her sister and that was just not something that could be forced...for either of them.     
  
"If you didn't have to hide your powers...who you are, what would you do?" Alex asked as they sat on a church top and just looked out at the city lights.   
  
Kara thought about that for a long moment.  It wasn't like it was a new topic, she'd thought about it before.  She just thought that it made her sound ungrateful or elitist or something...something more than it felt to her.  The Danvers wanted her to be normal...but the truth was...she could never be normal and Kara knew that deep down inside.  "I was sent here to take care of Kal El, to protect him," she said slowly.  She could see Alex nodding in the corner of her eye.  "But he's grown...he doesn't need me to protect him...he protects Earth now…"  Her voice trailed off and she looked over at Alex, wanting to see her reaction.  "I want to do something as great as Kal El.  I want to protect people.  I have these powers, why is it so horrible for me to use them?"   
  
"Because people are ignorant.  They don't understand when people are different," Alex said gently.  "This planet has a hard enough time dealing with living together...different skin colors, genders, cultures, religions, ages, and things that just shouldn't divide us...well, they divide us a lot.  Could you imagine what would happen if you exposed yourself to the world?  What people might try to do?"   
  
Alex seemed confident in her response and thoughtful at the same time.  From what Kara had learned of Earth, Alex wasn't wrong.  At the same time, Alex seemed scared...scared for her.  "Do you think there will ever be a time where it will be safe?  Maybe where I could do good like my cousin?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Kara let that sink in.  It was so odd to have such an uncertain future.  She supposed that that should really be something that she should be used to.  Her future had been uncertain since the moment that she was put into the pod on Krypton.  "Maybe," she echoed in a whisper to herself.   
  
The two of them flew home in silence.  There had been some heavy talk, but Kara had actually felt like it had brought them closer.  Sisters was still something hard to consider Alex, but it seemed possible.  Kara smiled to herself at that happy thought as they gently landed on the roof outside of their bedroom window.     
  
Alex was the first into the bedroom and came to such a quick halt that Kara nearly knocked her over as she climbed in after her.  Standing in the bedroom with arms crossed were Eliza and Jeremiah and neither looked happy.  "Crap," Alex mumbled.   
  
" _ Alexandra _ !" Eliza scolded.   
  
Kara wasn't sure if Eliza was scolding over their adventure or Alex's language.  Either way, this wasn't good.  It was never good when they called Alex by her full first name.  "I can explain," Kara spoke up.   
  
"I hope that you're  _ both  _ going to explain," Jeremiah said.     
  
"Alex, you know better!" Eliza exclaimed upset.   
  
"It wasn't her fault," Kara defended.  "I'm the one who--"   
  
Jeremiah just sighed and cut her off.  "You're both safe, right?"  They both nodded.  "Did anyone see you?"  They both shook their heads.  "We're going to talk about this in the morning and you'll  _ both _ be punished, am I understood?"  They just nodded quickly.  "Bed...and no more flying."   
  
Once the door was shut, she turned to Alex.  "I'm sorry."   
  
"It's my fault," Alex insisted.  She was obviously upset and frustrated with the situation.     
  
"You're not the one who was flying," Kara pointed out.     
  
"So, we're both to blame," Alex put it out there.  Silence filled the space between them and Kara watched as Alex flopped onto her bed.  "They shouldn't complain about us doing stuff together."

  
Kara sat on the edge of her bed, watching Alex still.  "I think it's more that we were being troublesome."   
  
"Oh, that wasn't troublesome," Alex countered as she sat back.  "If they want to see troublesome...we can do that…"   
  
"You make it sound like we should come with a warning label."   
  
There was a beat.  "Maybe we should," Alex surmised.  "We're the Danvers sisters after all."   
  
  
  



	2. Rebellious Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month after Jeremiah's death

Death was a natural and unnatural part of life.  No matter how much death you experienced, it never got any easier...not really.  Kara was certain that if anything, it made you just the tiniest bit numb each time.  She'd lost her whole planet, she'd lost her parents, she'd lost her mission on Earth, and now...she's lost Jeremiah Danvers.  Though Jeremiah wasn't her father, he'd tried his best to act as a surrogate and help her find her place on Earth and within the Danvers family.     
  
Alex, though, mourned more.   
  
It was no secret that Alex had simply been closer to her father, it was a natural thing.  Kara had been closer to her mother growing up on Krypton.  During the year that she'd been on Earth and a Danvers, Kara had noticed that there was a distance between Alex and Eliza...and it just seemed to grow.  Now without Jeremiah to keep the family together, Kara feared what might happen.   
  
Jeremiah's death had brought her and Alex closer together.  It was something to be joyful about, but also something to mourn.  Jeremiah was still gone and Kara knew that he would have been so happy to see the two of them act like sisters...to be inseparable like they were now.  If he were still there, Kara knew exactly what he would do…   
  
"Alex, you can't go," Kara stated as she closed the bedroom door.  This wasn't something completely unexpected since she'd listened to her sister talk about it the day before.  Kara just hadn't ever thought that Alex would actually do it.     
  
The bag was zipped shut and Alex slung it over one of her shoulders.  "You can't stop me, Kara--"   
  
"Technically, I can," Kara countered.     
  
This wasn't what Jeremiah would have wanted.   
  
"What are you going to do out there?" Kara pushed.  "You're not an adult, you have no job, do you even have money?"   
  
That seemed to stop Alex in her tracks for all of a beat.  "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be looking out for you?"   
  
"You're my sister, I'm always going to look out for you...just like you look out for me," Kara said gently and she meant it.  Maybe her mission on Earth had changed.  Maybe she was supposed to act like a normal human.  One thing that hadn't changed were her priorities in life and family was still at the top of that pyramid.     
  
"What if he's not dead?" Alex questioned, upset and breathiness filling the hypothetical.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Alex looked heartbroken and her voice broke along with it.  "The coffin was empty, Kara.  You and I both know that.  If there's no body--"   
  
"They said he went down in a plane crash--"   
  
"Do you really believe that?"   
  
No.   
  
She didn't.   
  
Eliza didn't either.   
  
"What other reason would there be for him not coming home?" Kara posed.  It had been a month since Jeremiah had last walked out of the house.  They'd mourned, they'd buried him, and they'd attempted to move on (though that was a struggle for each of them in their own way).     
  
"Someone has to have captured him," Alex suggested.  "Or maybe he forgot who he was…"   
  
"Alex--"   
  
"It's possible!" Alex snapped.   
  
Kara's tone was soft and caring, her eyes wide and on the verge of tears.  "Alex, I know," she whispered.  "I want to have hope that he's alive.  I want him to walk through that door and tell us that there was some kind of mix up...that he was in a coma or being held, but--"   
  
"I can't just accept it."   
  
"That's just it," Kara whispered.  "Sometimes we have to accept things that don't make sense or shouldn't be true.  Sometimes we just have to accept it and move on.  We have to remember that there are people still in our lives that depend on us...that love us…"   
  
"My mom hates me," Alex countered.   
  
"What about me?"   
  
"Come with me."   
  
"Come with you?" Kara questioned.  Alex had gone on the night before about how they should leave together.  How they should backpack somewhere else.  Alex had talked of mountains and trees that were so old and so wide...of green...of animals...of water...and of living a simpler life.     
  
"You're my sister, Kara," Alex stated.  "Come with me."   
  
And she found she couldn't say no.   
  
"Where will we go?"   
  
"I don't know," Alex said evenly and she seemed to stare off at one point.  "Somewhere away from here.  Oregon, Washington, Colorado--"   
  
"Colorado is in a completely different direction than Oregon and Washington," Kara pointed out.     
  
Alex just sighed.  "I don't know.  All I know is that I don't want to be _ here  _ anymore."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
It was far past curfew in Midvale.     
  
The two of them were dressed in hoodies, jeans, and sneakers with backpacks on.  They'd packed what they absolutely couldn't live without.  For Kara, she hadn't really felt the need to bring anything more than her mother's locket and the glasses that Jeremiah had given her.  Her pack had been empty, so she'd thrown some clothes, her favorite picture of the Danvers family, and a book in for good measure.  Kara had no idea where they were going, but Alex didn't know either.  She kept thinking that this was just something that Alex needed to get out of her system, after all she really didn't hate Eliza.  Alex wasn't one to abandon family and Kara knew that she'd see the need to go home soon enough.  Kara just needed to give Alex some time.     
  
In the meantime, Kara was content with seeing what Midvale looked like when nearly everyone was at home in their beds asleep.  Sure there were people that were working at that hour, but not many.  Stores being stocked and the twenty-four hour drive-thru that was open.  Other than that, the whole rest of Midvale shut down between nine and ten at night.     
  
There was an eerie peacefulness to it all.     
  
Kara saw the lights, but Alex had seemed to have missed them.  Grabbing her sister with just the right strength, she shoved her to safety into a nearby bush.  She was fast, but she wasn't fast enough to get away as well.  Turning, she found herself staring like a deer in the headlights of a police cruiser.     
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"Please!  Just let me see her!"   
  
Alex's voice could be heard plainly.  Kara had told the police officer that she had just been out for a walk to clear her head, that had been it.  She'd been too worried about Eliza to give him her name.  She hadn't been there long, but Alex had obviously come for her.     
  
"You should be at home!" the officer sternly told Alex.   
  
She wasn't even in a cell, she had been put in an office.  The officer had tried to talk to her and had even given her a cup of water and a couple of cookies.  Kara was certain that it was supposed to help put her at ease and for her to give him the information that he had requested so that the police officer could contact Eliza.   
  
"My sister is missing...and I swear I saw you with her in your car," Alex went on.  There was a pleading and an upset tone that came from her.  "Please--"   
  
"What does she look like?"   
  
"Dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a little shorter than me."   
  
"Why would she be out at this hour and why are  _ you  _ out at this hour?"    
  
"My dad...he died last month--"   
  
"Oh," the police officer said in a quiet and knowing tone.  "I knew you two seemed familiar…"   
  
Kara moved to the window in the office now, peeking through the blinds.  She could see Alex and the officer.  She had powers, she could technically have gotten herself out of there the moment she'd been put in (mainly because it really wasn't a challenge), but she wasn't supposed to use her powers...or break rules.  Though, Alex was very good at challenging the whole don't break rules mantra that had been repeated by the Danvers since her arrival on Earth.   
  
"Kara's adopted you know," Alex told him.  "So, it's like she lost her parents...and another dad…"  Alex's words trailed off and she sounded even more upset than she had earlier.  "Please, if my mom knows we were out--"   
  
"How do I know you two are going to actually head home?"    
  
"Because my mom needs us," Alex said slowly.     
  
And she sounded sincere to Kara.   
  
"I'll drive you two up to your house, drop you off, and make sure you get in okay," the police officer said.     
  
"That's really not necessary."   
  
The officer came and opened the office door and motioned for Kara to exit.  She did so and moved to Alex, immediately taking her hand and waiting for the officer.  "That's it?" Kara questioned.   
  
"Kara," Alex scolded in a whisper to her.   
  
"Grief does crazy things to us," the police officer said.  "I knew Jeremiah...and he was a good man...and I can tell you that he'd be proud of both of you...and he'd be so proud to know that all three of you were sticking together to take care of each other and love each other.  Family, that's an important thing you know.  Not everyone has it."   
  
Alex squeezed her hand and looked right at her.  There was something different in her sister's eyes.  "Let's go home."   
  



	3. Rebellious Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Kara during university years

"I really don't think this is a good idea."   
  
"Kara, you need to relax and actually have fun," Alex told her sister as they moved into the frat house.  "Plus, aren't you the one who told me that we needed to get out and have fun?"   
  
There was a full on, people already drunker than drunk, party going on.  Kara swore that the majority of the people there were shirtless or missing some item of clothing.  There were red solo cups and beer cans scattered across every flat surface in sight.  The party had obviously been in full swing for most of the day already.  Even though Alex had a good point about relaxing and having fun, Kara still missed them doing other things like going to the movies or cosmic bowling or nearly anything else.  It wasn't that Kara didn't enjoy parties, it was just the she didn't enjoy the drunken insanity that came with this kind.  Something had changed with Alex, Kara had noticed it and had tried to ask the polite questions without pushing too much, but so far Alex hadn't told her anything.  So, she'd jumped at the opportunity to do something with Alex, in hopes that it would help her open up.     
  
This certainly wasn't what she'd expected though.   
  
Alex pulled her into the crowded chaos without a second thought.  Kara felt uncomfortable in so many ways.  She knew that if she needed to, she could physically take care of herself and that Alex was pretty good at doing so as well.  The environment they were traipsing into just happened to be one of limited judgement.  

  
"Al-lex!" someone shouted.   
  
Immediately she was yanked in the direction of the voice.  Kara sighed.  This was going to be a long night.  She just hoped that something came of it, that she could find out what was really going on with Alex.  That was really all Kara wanted, well that and spend time with her sister...the thing was that Kara couldn't get drink.  So, she could drink any of these partiers under the table...but she'd not feel any of the effects of it.  Alex, however, could get drunk...and perhaps her inhibitions would lower enough to allow her to say the things that she should share with Kara...or at least that was what she hoped.     
  
"Who did  you bring with you?"   
  
And suddenly Kara felt like she was on parade in front of her sister's friends.  This wasn't what she'd expected when she'd been brought to a college party with Alex...she expected white lab coats...or cheese plates...or wine...or something way higher class than this.  Right now, it felt like Alex...and everyone else there had just jumped off the deepend.  Alex was a PhD student, was this really what PhD students did in their freetime?  Because as far as Kara was concerned, it was the same thing that what the freshmen...and basically all of the other classes did...when they were getting their bachelor's degree.     
  
"This is my sister, Kara," Alex introduced as they came to a stop.   
  
"You two don't look like sisters," one of them, clearly too drunk in that moment, said rather untactly.     
  
The drunken fool was rewarded with a sharp slap from the other.  "Come on...they totally look like sisters...they have the same eyes…"   
  
Kara wanted to facepalm right in that moment.  She looked to Alex, who seemed unfazed by the comments.  They weren't getting out of this easily, that was obvious.  Her sister went forward with introductions anyways.   
  
"So...this is Jesse and Lizzy…" Alex said as she motioned to them.   
  
Being who she was, Kara just couldn't bring herself to be anything else but kind and polite.  "Hi," she said as she held out her hand.  "It's so nice to meet you."   
  
Jesse and Lizzy just looked down at her hand, giggled, and then dragged Alex off in a direction.  With her super hearing she could hear Jesse and Lizzy commenting on how weird she was.  Kara knew that she wasn't supposed to use her powers, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.  She followed them, which ended up with her dodging quite a few spatially unaware drunken students before she had a drink spilled on her blouse.  And yet, her sister still wanted to stay and said it was fine...that it would dry.   
  
It really was going to be a long night.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
It had been quite a few hours.   
  
Kara had tried to be a good sister.  When they'd drank, she'd had a drink too even though she couldn't be affected by the alcohol.  When they'd danced with a room that had been converted to resemble some kind of rave...she'd danced with them and tried to loosen up.  She'd sat with them while they'd gone on about things that Kara didn't understand (either because she'd been out of the loop on what they were talking about or that they were just that drunk...that they were incoherent).  Looking down at her watch, she sighed.  It was extremely late and her sister was extremely drunk.  "Alex," she said quietly.  "I think it's time for us to head home."   
  
"Nah," one of the guys who had wrapped his arm around Alex and had kept trying to kiss her said.  "You can stay, can't you?  We like you.  You can totally sleep over."   
  
Alex started to reply in an incoherent manner and Kara knew that her sister was definitely done.  Once they got out of the house and out of eyeshot, Kara could use her super strength and just carry her sister back to her car...and then drive them back to Alex's apartment.  Right now, though, she moved to yank her sister away from the guy.  Everyone was grumbling and mumbling and drunk out of their minds, but Kara didn't care.  All she cared about was getting her sister out of that place.     
  
"Hey!  Hey!" the guy kept going as he pulled on Alex's arm, making it that much more difficult for Kara to have full control of her sister.  "She doesn't  _ want _ to go!"   
  
"She _ does _ and she _ is _ !" Kara insisted and slapped away the guy's hand.  With Alex's arm around her neck and her weight on her, Kara moved away from them and in the direction of the front door.  Living on Earth, Alex had always looked out for her...this was one of the rare times where Kara felt like she could actually look out for her sister.     
  
"HEY!" the guy screamed at her as he simultaneously yanked Alex backwards.  It was enough that Kara lost her limited hold on her sister fell to the floor in a drunken heap.   
  
Kara just stared at her for what felt like a long moment, but she knew it was actually only a breath's time.  No matter how much trouble Alex seemed to get into, Kara had always seen her sister as strong...in this moment...it scared her how incredibly vulnerable and weak Alex seemed.  Kara had always been stronger, physically, than Alex...but this, this was really the first time she'd even entertained the thought of violence.  It wasn't something that she'd been brought up believing in, not with the House of El on Krypton or with the Danvers on Earth.  She reacted without thinking, punching the offending guy in the face.     
  
Immediate regret followed.   
  
Her hands came up to cover her mouth and the apologies flooded the air.  The drunken college student had landed on the floor next to Alex, screaming out in pain, his hands up at his nose, and blood pouring from it.  All her life, she'd controlled her powers and been always ever conscious of her physical strength.     
  
It was as if the incident had instantly sobered up Alex, who was getting up off the floor after looking over the guy that Kara had knocked down.  "He's going to be fine," Alex whispered as she took Kara's arm.  "You just broke it…"   
  
"That bitch!" the guy shouted.   
  
Alex kicked him out of nowhere.  "Shut your mouth!  She's my sister!" Kara noticed the anger flare in her sister, a protectiveness that Kara had seen before.  "Idiot," Alex mumbled before Kara found herself being yanked out.     
  
"Shouldn't we stay?  Should we call 9-1-1?" Kara rattled off.   
  
"Exactly why we're not staying," Alex told her firmly.   
  
It was so odd to Kara to see her sister go from a stupidly drunken state to responsible in a snap.  It was a blur, suddenly they were at the car and Alex was trying to open the driver's side door.  It took Kara a moment to stop thinking about what had just happened, to stop her worrying over whether the guy that she punched would be okay, and to Alex.  The keys were on the ground and Kara realized that her sister really wasn't in any state to drive home.  "Alex."   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Alex!" Kara shouted.   
  
Alex blinked and looked over at her.   
  
Kara sighed and scooped up the keys off the ground.  "I'm driving."   
  
"Kara--"   
  
Giving her sister a stern look, Kara frowned deeper.  "Do we  _ really  _ need to discuss this?"   
  
"I just want to go home, Kara," was Alex's tired and somewhat slurred reply.  It was like the temporary sobered state was wearing off.   
  
"So, we'll go to your place," Kara surmised quickly.  She was exhausted and all she wanted was to sleep just like she was certain Alex wanted to.  "Just get in the car."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
There had been no other conversation up until Kara was tucking her sister into bed, that was following the whole point of the early morning where Kara had held Alex's hair back as she'd thrown up pretty much the entire evening's liquid party that Alex had originally ingested.  It was a side of Alex that wasn't too pretty, but Kara was glad still that she was able to see more than just the side of her sister that she was used to seeing.  She caressed her sister's cheek, checking Alex's temperature after everything that had happened.  She seemed fine and Kara turned to go.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Kara turned back to her and just gave her a small sad smile.  "I'm not."   
  
Alex seemed confused.  "Kara--"   
  
"I know that it's been hard living with me--"   
  
"Kara--"   
  
"No, I just...I was glad to see a part of your world that I hadn't seen before," Kara told her.  It wasn't even that she'd seen it, it was just that she'd been included and that they'd had these sister moments that probably didn't mean a lot to others...but it meant a lot to Kara.  "You should sleep," she said.  "I'm going to just be on the couch if you need me."   
  
"No," Alex said, finally able to get a word in.  "Stay with me."  Kara sat on the edge of the bed.  Alex tugged her down to lay next to her as she scooted over.  "I promise that there's nothing else inside me to throw up," Alex put out there.   
  
Kara shook her head at that and couldn't help but smiling just a little.  She laid down next to her sister and stared up at the ceiling.  She was just glad that Eliza wasn't there because she and Alex would have gotten into it and Kara felt like Alex always took the bulk of things when it came to Eliza and her being upset or disappointed.     
  
"You took care of me back there," Alex whispered.  "Thank you."     
  
They were staring at each other now.  "You always take care of me."   
  
"I probably have gotten you into a fair share of the problems that led to me needing to take care of you," Alex pointed out.  "Take your shoes off...you're staying, remember?  You have PJs here.  Don't act like you're a stranger."   
  
Kara laughed before getting up and kicking her shoes off and nudging them under her sister's bed.  It didn't take long for her to change and slide back into bed next to Alex.  She found herself being wrapped up into Alex's arms and just let out a sigh as she left her glasses on the nightstand.  "You need a skylight…"   
  
"Couldn't really see stars from here anyways," Alex pointed out.  "Too many lights in National City."   
  
"True."   
  
"I mean,  _ you _ could see them."   
  
Kara smiled at that.  "It wouldn't be the same."     
  
"Thank you, Kara.   _ Really _ ."   
  
"You never have to thank me.  I'm your sister, Alex.  I'm always going to be here for you."   
  
"I don't think you understand how much I appreciate having you as my sister," Alex told her as she gave Kara a good squeeze (for Alex's strength).     
  
"You know you can talk to me...about anything."   
  
They stared at each other in the dark.  "I know...just not tonight, okay?"    
  
And Kara could see it, Alex was ready to pass out.  She'd been surprised at how long Alex had stayed awake after the party.  Kara had half expected to have to drag Alex from the car to her apartment.  "Okay," was all she whispered as she watched Alex's eyes close.   
  
Tomorrow was another day.   



	4. Rebellious Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the present.

"I don't know how we got talked into this…"   
  
"It was  _ your _ idea, Kara!" Alex reminded.   
  
Kara blinked.  "No, it wasn't."   
  
"You were talking about how much fun you had going bowling and doing karaoke the other night--"   
  
Adler added, "You didn't say anything about drinking, but let's be honest...it's pretty much a good combo with any adult activity…"   
  
"Especially since Charlie is at the Harewoods tonight," Lara piped up.   
  
"If anything, I don't know how I got talked into this," Vasquez pointed out.   
  
It was true, Kara had been talking about how she, Winn, James, and Lucy had gone out and done bowling and karaoke the other night...but she'd not suggested it for some kind of impromptu DEO after hours excursion and team bonding.  Her sister had done anything to persuade her co-workers of this night...so, it had happened.  "You all realize I can't actually get drunk…"   
  
"I want that superpower," Adler mumbled.    
  
Benanti quickly countered, "You _ have  _ that superpower."   
  
"No."   
  
"You can drink  _ me  _ under the table."   
  
"Just because you can drink more than the average Jane doesn't mean that out drinking you is some kind of superpower of mine…   _ Harewood _ can out drink you."   
  
Benanti seemed to be oddly contemplating that.  "Does that seem to be weird to anyone else?"   
  
"He's probably an alien," Vasquez said with a shrug.   
  
The rest of them shrugged in united response.     
  


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Bowling started off innocently enough.  There was pizza and nachos...and soda, which was quickly switched out for beer.  It got less about who was winning and there was more talking and giggling amongst them. That was until Kara heard it, really bad karaoke from the bar area.  She groaned out loud.  
  
"What?" her sister questioned.  
  
"The singing."  
  
"Wait!" Benanti said, popping up far too quickly from her seat and almost toppling over.  "Do you mean we're _missing_ the karaoke?"  
  
"It's not that big of a loss," Adler told her as she tried to yank her back down.  
  
"Oh, no...I'm not missing it," Benanti said.  "I already decided on _our_ song!" she declared to Adler.  
  
Kara just watched them for a moment in amusement.  Adler seemed less than pleased with her wife's announcement.  Sure, Kara had spent some time with the DEO agents outside of the DEO, but it wasn't often...and it was normally a family friendly kind of BBQ that maybe consisted of everyone having a single beer…    
  
Adler's hand was already over her face.  "Please tell me it's not that song you've been singing all week."  
  
"It's not!" Benanti declared as if it was the most triumphant declaration in that moment.  There was a beat that was long enough for Adler to move her hand away from her face and take a breath.  "I was thinking 'Memory'."  
  
"From 'Cats'?!" Adler spat out and dropped her head into her hands.  "No…  No fucking way, Lara!  I love you.  I love you, you know that...but no fucking way am I singing a song from 'Cats'!"  
  
This seemed to upset Benanti quite a bit.  "But...what about something else?  Like 'Falling Slowly' that you said is not only from that movie but it's a musical now too?"  
  
Lara's face went to nearly in tears to completely happy...and obviously sloshed.  "Okay!"  She then was nearly immediately hauling her wife to her feet.  It was like there was some kind of renewed light and purpose within her as she turned to everyone.  "Songs from everyone!" she declared.  "Or else, no donuts...for like ever…"  
  
"That's supposed to be my threat to people," Adler complained, but only got a shrug back in response.  
  
Kara had no problem with singing.  Alex had always said that it was part of being perfect and from Krypton.  Kara liked to sing, but not normally for people.  These people were going to be drunk, so it didn't really matter.  She actually was excited to hear her sister sing.  Alex didn't like to really sing, especially not in front of people but she had such a beautiful voice.    
  
They were all moving as a group and Lara didn't waste anytime in getting herself signed up and her and Adler on stage.  Kara was certain that she'd heard Lara bribing the person in charge of the karaoke order because almost as nearly as they'd all settled, Adler and Benanti were being called up to sing.  
  
The instrumental started off and everyone in their group's attention was on the couple up at the mics.  The instrumental was beautiful and quiet, it was definitely a change from what had been being previously played.  "I don't know you," Adler began quietly.  "But I want you all the more for that."  
  
"Words fall through me," they sang together.  "And always fool me and I can't react."  
  
"And games that never amount to more than they're meant," Adler continued.  "Will play themselves out."  
  
"Take this sinking boat and point it home," they sang together once again.  "We've still got time.  Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you make it now.  Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back.  Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black."  
  
Adler was quiet and low, but it was just so beautiful as the two of them sang.  "You have suffered enough and warred with yourself.  It's time that you won…"  
  
The song they sang continued and Kara just sat there and listened, it was beautiful...they were beautiful...and she was so happy that they'd done this.  She looked over to Vasquez and Alex who were now taking shots to work up the courage to take their turns at karaoke.  "It's really not that bad," she told them.    
  
"Easy for you to say," Alex told her.  Her sister's response wasn't mean, but Kara hated that her sister was so hard on herself.  Kara just wished that her sister could see herself...and hear herself...how Kara perceived her.    
  
"Trust me," Kara told them and took a shot too, just for the heck of it.  
  
"I do," Alex said with a smile.  
  
"You're going to be fine."  
  
"I'm going to get this over with," Vasquez commented after taking two more shots.    
  
Adler and Benanti joined them and they all turned towards the makeshift stage where Vasquez was making her way.  The song that started wasn't something that was popular or current, but it was still beautiful.  Kara realized that even though they all probably spent so much time with Vasquez, they really didn't hang out or really know her that much...and in that moment, she wondered if it was merely because Vasquez was lonely...after all, Adler and Benanti had each other...and she and Alex had each other.  Who did Vasquez have?  
  
"I go out walkin' after midnight.  Out in the moonlight, just like we used to do," Susan Vasquez sang.  'I'm always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you."  
  
Her voice was beautiful and even though she was slurring a bit, it still sounded perfect to Kara.  She smiled and looked over at everyone else who seemed just as shocked.  She was glad that they were doing this.  
  
"I walk for miles along the highway.  Well, that's just my way of sayin' I love you.  I'm always walkin' after midnight...searchin' for you…"  
  
Kara decided that she'd go after Vasquez, mainly because she didn't want to be the last person to take a turn.  She actually was hoping that perhaps Alex would realize, and possibly hear it from her also drunken co-workers that she really had a beautiful voice.  To Kara, Alex was perfect even though she knew all of her flaws.    
  
Getting up to the mic, she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and just smiled.  Alex and the others were cheering.  It was slightly embarrassing and she just reminded herself that no one in that room was likely going to quite remember what had happened the next day with all the drinking they were all doing.  The song started up and Kara just sang, trying not to focus too much on the ladies that had come with her or any of the other bar patrons.  "I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over, If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further.  This ain't lust, I know this is love but, If I tell the world I'll never say enough.  Cause it was not said to you and that's exactly what I need to do.  If I'm in love with you, should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste? Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?  Even if it leads nowhere…"  
  
When Kara was done, she knew it was Alex's turn.  Her sister was nervous, but there was really no need to be.  She returned to the others and watched as all four of the others took shots together.  She hadn't asked her sister what song she'd decided to sing, but Kara was still certain that no matter what it was...it was going to be great.  Slurred a little, maybe, but still great.    
  
After a moment, she watched Alex nervously go up to the mic.  Soft music played and Alex's voice was so quiet that you really had to listen to hear it...and everyone did.    
  
"Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake 'Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season'," Alex sang.  "Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes like they have any right at all to criticize.  Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason."  
  
The entire bar was quiet and Benanti's mouth was hanging open, likely in shock.  Kara watched as her sister's eyes closed, her hand gripped the mic stand, and she seemed to just get lost in the music as she continued.  
  
"And 'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  No one can find the rewind button, Girl.  So cradle your head in your hands.  And breathe, just breathe.  Oh breathe, just breathe."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
They were all leaving the bowling alley together.  Kara was driving, which she was certain was really the biggest part of this planned night out.  She was the only one that was sober, though she wasn't certain of if it was actually possible to get everyone home without someone throwing up.  Though, it wasn't  _ her  _ car, so there was that…   
  
"Aren't those the bowling shoes?" Adler pointed out, her words slurring and she almost knocked herself and Benanti over as they collided.  Kara kept them both upright as they walked through the nearly vacant parking lot.  "You know, they'll keep the ones you gave them…"   
  
Benanti waved her hand in the air.  "It's fiiiiiiiine…  These are so much better," Lara told her wife.  "I mean, did you see me spinning inside in these?  Totallllllly worth it…"   
  
Kara just smiled and made sure that everyone was upright as they continued to walk.  Vasquez actually had seemed like the one who had held her liquor the best.  Alex was doing okay, but Kara also knew that her sister had thrown up in the bathroom right before they'd walked out.  It had been quite a long time since her sister had actually drank that much.  Kara had never understood the need to get drunk or to drink past one's limit, but it seemed to be a common thing…   
  
"Don't stop believin'!" Benanti suddenly busted out.  "Hold on to that feelin'!  Streetlight people!  Don't stop believin'!"  There was suddenly a very spastic display of what Kara assumed was supposed to be choreography.  She wondered if she should have filmed some of these interesting scenes, just so everyone would believe her once they sobered up.  "Hold on!  Streetlight people!  Don't stop believin'!  Hold on to that feelin'!  Streetlight people!"  Suddenly Lara was spinning herself around one of the light poles in the parking lot.   
  
"You're going to fall and crack your fucking head open, Lara!" Adler spat and then stopped and seemed to hunch over and breathe for a moment.     
  
All of the sudden there was too much going on at once.

Adler was throwing up.   
  
Benanti had fallen over.   
  
Vasquez was--   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"I can't believe we had to call the boss," Vasquez groaned.     
  
No matter how much Kara had tried to explain that she was the designated driver and that she wasn't drunk, or how much she'd passed the tests that were set before her, they'd all ended up in a cell together just the same.   
  
"At least they didn't take back my shoes!" Benanti said triumphantly as she wiggled her bowling shoe clad feet in front of her.  The amusement seemed to drain out of her after a moment and then she got grumpy.  "It's not like he's our dad!"   
  
"He's  _ so _ going to feel like it though," Kara complained.     
  
"If he's a Green Martian, does that make him our space dad?" Benanti contemplated out loud for a moment as she stared upward.   
  
Kara just covered her face with her hands and was suddenly glad that she'd made everyone else sit on the floor.  It really seemed like the safest bet for all of the drunk DEO agents.  Plus, she somehow felt like she could keep a better eye on all of them from above.  "You know, this isn't the first time I've been in trouble because of you," she teased her sister lightly as her leg brushed up against Alex's side.  She smiled down at her sister when she looked over.     
  
"Yeah…  Though _ this time _ , we really shouldn't be in trouble," Alex pointed out.  "I actually wasn't doing anything wrong--"   
  
"Unlike the last time  _ I  _ bailed you out of jail?" J'onn said suddenly pulling all of their attention to the cell door.     
  
"Dad!" Benanti slurred and then seemed super confused.  "I mean... _ BOSS _ !"    
  
"Please tell us you're here to bail us out," Adler spoke up.     
  
"I have already talked with the officers and there will be no charges, but apparently someone stole bowling shoes?" J'onn said with eyebrows raised.   
  
"Damnit," Benanti muttered.   
  
Kara smiled down at Alex.  This time it hadn't really been either of their faults for getting into trouble, but if they were going to get into any kind of trouble, Kara was just happy to have her sister by her side.     
  
"Come on, Troublemakers," he said as he had the cell door opened.     
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
The End.


End file.
